


Beautiful and Alluring

by talkingtothesky



Category: Elementary (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Crossover, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's just had something of an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful and Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what the title is referring to, go [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_tIzCQvrmI). Then come back and squee with me. :DDD

Sherlock and Joan call it a draw and leave them to it, and they head back to the subway in silence that's thick as treacle. Harold keeps his eyes on the road, and then on the floor, and he ought to tell John goodnight but the man is sticking close by him all the way down into their underground headquarters, like a second shadow.

 

Finally, John speaks. "Finch, did you mean it?"

 

Harold tries to deflect. "I didn't want to lose the argument."

 

"Yeah, but did you _mean_ it."

 

Harold appears to think about it carefully, as though he hasn't already considered the matter for years on end, from every possible angle. "Well, yes, I suppose. You must realize that many people find you attractive, John."

 

"Including you?"

 

"...Why would you ask that?"

 

John gives a wry smile, a small shrug. "Because yours is the only opinion I care about." His hands settle lightly on Harold's shoulders, thumbs stroking gentle arcs. "Because you blushed right after you said it." He dips his head, warm breaths caressing Harold's cheek. "Because I love you."

 

A low gasp forces its way up Harold's throat, lips parting, and John closes the last of the distance just as Harold makes a grab for his lapels.


End file.
